The Emerald Journey- Book 2
by PurplePepsi
Summary: The Fellowship continues on their quest to find the Emerald of Iavas, and stumbles across a race long forgotten -Summary is Subject to Change-


Author's Note *READ FIRST*- Alright, here's the thing: I wanted to make this story understandable to all audiences, meaning the ones who have read the books, and the ones who have just seen the film, and the ones who are just starting reading the books. That's why everyone is still alive. All of the Fellowship. Now, we all know Boromir died in the first movie/early in the books, but I started writing it with just the 8, but then I was like 'Aww, poor Boromir. All left out', so he's in here too. This is the *second* book in my little series of fanfictions, but I didn't put the other one on here because.it's on paper and I didn't really want to type it all out, but it's mostly action stuff. Each of the books has a "theme" in it, sort of. The first one was Action. This one is Comedy/Romance, I guess, and the third one will probably be a big mixture of them all. Another thing to warn you about: I *Have* read all of the books (Yes, all of them, not just the Trilogy), but I did not take notes or memorise bits like some people do, SO I do not know if Tolkien mentioned pixies or whatever in the many books. If he did, oh well, I'm screwed, but this one does sort of have something to do with those. Read the prologue, it is important if you want to understand the storyline cause it's just going to explain to you what happened in the first book.and I think that's all, okay!? YAY! Okay. Here we go. I really hope you enjoy it! Please Review after reading!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Prologue  
  
After leaving the Kingdom of Cúron Anor, and speaking with Lord Raynondel and Lady Arya, the Fellowship was reunited, and embarked on a similar journey they had once taken only a few years ago. The Lord and Lady, who looked no older than 14 human years, asked the Fellowship to go on a quest to find something they had no power over. Their birthmother, Iavas, had lost her life force, the one thing that kept her immortality, her Emerald. It had been captured by the King of Toss, when he attacked Iavas's temple. The Fellowship, pushed by Pippin Took, accepted the mission after told they would be heavily rewarded.  
  
They had set out across lands that even Aragorn had not heard of, towards Toss which seemed a great distance away. Having already come across many perils and horrible things on their journey, they came across the forest, they assumed was, Agarwaen Gwaloth. This forest was a most dreaded place, according to the people in the pub they had stopped at many miles behind. No cities, towns, houses or farms were built around it. There, it was told that an ancient race lived there, and that for years they tortured the towns that used to be around the forest. The most famous story was of two children running into the Forest, and only one returning, crying. Days later, a few farmers went into the Forest to search for the lost child, and found him dead, though he wasn't scratched or harmed at all.  
  
So The Fellowship draws nearer to the Forest that they are forced to go through. This is where it was left.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Aragorn walked in the front, trying to remember where they were, thinking he had possibly been here before, but his memory failed him. Turning behind him, he saw the other walking slowly along behind him. He frowned as he saw them all quite far away. Legolas was the only one who seemed to be pushing the others, as he was staying at the back following Merry and Pippin who constantly stopped to complain how much their feet hurt, or to discuss what they most recently stepped on.  
  
As they neared a hill, Aragorn could hear what could unmistakably be rushing water. He ran up and to the top of the hill. To his surprise, he saw the Forest Agarwaen Gwaloth in the distance, and near them a large flowing river. The most shocking thing was it seemed there were houses along the way, and a barn, all burned it seemed.  
  
"Hurry, there is something here!" Aragorn yelled to the others, and they all seemed to quicken pace. Aragorn ran across the field towards the burned town, looking around warily for anything he may need worry about. He stopped when he came into the town, between the barn and a half-burned house. Gandalf soon stood beside him, looking around.  
  
"What do you make of it, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, looking over at the wizard.  
  
"It seems they have all been burned, and I do not think it was a dragon." Gandalf replied.  
  
"It's too controlled to be fire of a dragon." Aragorn agreed. Turning his head, Aragorn tried to see where the others were. They were all standing by the large river, which seemed to be somewhat violent.  
  
"I wonder." said Gandalf, and he walked off along the houses. Aragorn waited a moment before following him when Gandalf suddenly turned and smiled triumphantly to the Ranger.  
  
"Boats." He said, pointing down. There were five small wooden boats. Aragorn bent down beside them and inspected them all.  
  
"These men may have been excellent farmers but their carpentry certainly isn't as good as it could be." Aragorn said.  
  
"Perhaps not but maybe this will keep us from having to go the entire way through the forest." Gandalf said. Aragorn sighed and nodded, and called for the others to join them.  
  
Once everything was settled, they started off down the river, having found a more calm spot in the river to move along. Pippin, Boromir and Merry were in one boat. Sam and Legolas in another, with most of the baggage. Gimli and Gandalf in another, and Aragorn and Frodo in the remaining one. They left one behind because it wasn't needed as they went along the river.  
  
They started to pass alongside Agarwaen Gwaloth, trying to look through the trees into the woods, but they couldn't see too far, even Legolas. The water surrounding the Forest was very calm, and flat, much different then behind them.  
  
"It doesn't look that treacherous." Said Sam to Legolas as the Elf paddled.  
  
"Things are not always as they appear." Legolas replied simply, as he continued looking around, as if hearing things as he paddled.  
  
"Stop the boats!" cried Boromir up ahead as he started to turn towards the Forest shoreline. Up ahead, it was clear that there was a sudden drop in the water, obviously being a waterfall there. They all frantically tried to turn the boats the same direction, and eventually found themselves on the sandy shore of Agarwaen Gwaloth. Sam got out of the boats first and ran over to Frodo to see if he was alright.  
  
Legolas pulled the boat out onto the shoreline beside Boromir's boat and then started up towards the trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked, and Legolas turned.  
  
"To see what is here." He answered. Aragorn frowned and shook his head.  
  
"We shouldn't stray far from each other, this place is dangerous and we do not know what inhabits these forests." He said, "We barely know where we are as it is."  
  
"You're in Agarwaen Gwaloth, sir." Said a voice from above them. They all looked up, Pippin and Merry drawing their swords. The voice was definitely female, and light and smooth.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Aragorn as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"I did." Came the voice again.  
  
"Show yourself, devil!" yelled Gimli, his axe raised. There came a very light laughter and then some rustling branches.  
  
"I'm no devil." Came the voice, but it was closer, as they all turned to the side of the water. There, sitting on a large rock, was a beautiful woman. She had long hair that was golden and had streaks of brown and red in it as well. Her ears were pointed, like an Elf's, but sharper at the top. She was wearing a dress that didn't seem too elegant for such a female. It was a creamy gold colour and lined with silver stitching, and the bottom part barely covered one leg at all, but went diagonally across so it covered the other. Her legs were brought up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, her back arched which made her silver wings with specks of purple and red in them, glittering in the sunlight.  
  
"A Harpe!" yelled Gimli, raising his axe higher, as if about to charge.  
  
"No, not a Harpe, Gimli." Said Gandalf. "A pixie."  
  
The girl giggled and she stood.  
  
"I smell power." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"One of the remaining fairy races." Aragorn said, as if explaining it to himself.  
  
"She's much taller than most of the pixies I've heard of." Said Sam, frowning confusedly.  
  
"Do not trust everything you read, Master Gamgee." Said Aragorn.  
  
The girl giggled again as her wings magically disappeared into her back, as if growing back into her and she hopped off her rock, seeming almost human in her form now. She walked past all of them, looking at them carefully as if judging. She glared at Gimli slightly as she passed him.  
  
"Smelly." She said to herself, which made Gimli raise his axe again but she didn't seem to care as she continued walking and Boromir tried to calm him. She then frowned lightly and started counting them.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, NINE companions." She said, frowning still. "The Fellowship?"  
  
They were all quite surprised when she knew who they were as a whole.  
  
"Why, yes." Said Boromir to her.  
  
"I thought so." She said, "Lady Galadriel told us of you."  
  
She walked over to Sam and put one hand on his head. Sam looked at her like she was insane, and he was scared. She then caught sight of Frodo and started towards him, but Sam grabbed her arm and held up his fists.  
  
"You stay away from Mr. Frodo, pixie, or fairy or whatever you are." He said. The girl immediately burst into laughter and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"What's your name, halfling?" she asked, still giggling a bit.  
  
"Sam.wise. Samwise Gamgee." He said, his fists lowering a bit.  
  
"Well, Sammy," she said, "You are very brave, and loyal. It will get you killed one day, but until that day comes, I'm happy to be around you."  
  
She kissed his forehead and then stood. Walking over to Aragorn she looked him in the eyes. She smiled lightly.  
  
"Galadriel's granddaughter?" she asked, continuing a silent question in her mind.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"What are all of your names?" she asked, turning to Gandalf, as if establishing him as the leader of their group.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey." He began, then started pointing at each one of the Fellowship as he said their names, "That is Aragorn, Boromir, You now know Sam. Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Frodo Baggins..."  
  
"Baggins?" she repeated, looking at Frodo with interest. "Most intriguing. Okay, go on."  
  
She looked back to Gandalf and he continued.  
  
"That is Gimli, and up there is Legolas." He said. Suddenly, the girl erupted with laughter, and covered her mouth to try and stop it from coming out.  
  
"Legless? It seems both of his legs are in tact. What a funny name." She said through giggles.  
  
"Not legless." Said Legolas, now having become angry, "Leg-o-las."  
  
"Oh, as in Elvish?" she asked, but still continued to laugh a bit. Legolas nodded at her, glaring slightly.  
  
"Well it was funnier the other way." She said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"And what about your name, you have not said it." Aragorn said.  
  
"I know, there's a reason for that." She said, "You would not be able to understand it. Though, in Sindarin, I suppose I may be called Menellia. I'm not too sure though, I am not too good at my Elvish."  
  
"No surprise." Legolas said.  
  
"Do not hold grudges, my dear, it is not polite." She said to him, smiling.  
  
"Why are you here? What are you?" Pippin asked suddenly, being completely mesmerised by this girl. She seemed no older than 17 in human years.  
  
"I live here, Peregrin," she said, "And what does it matter what I am? You all seem to get along just fine with your very diverse races."  
  
"It was just a question." Pippin said. The girl sighed lightly.  
  
"If I must," she said, "The Wizard was correct, Pixie."  
  
"And if we cannot understand your name, and you don't know your name in Elvish, what shall we call you?" asked Merry curiously.  
  
"Even though you cannot understand it," she said, "My name is pronounced Jenalia."  
  
Merry smiled.  
  
"Beautiful name. Rings nicely." He said, and she looked back to him, smiling back.  
  
"Charming little Hobbit. We don't get many of your kind though, I'm afraid. But then again, the last beings that were here that were not Pixie were Men. They didn't last too long I'm afraid though. That child died in a mere day."  
  
"Your kind killed a child?!" yelled Gimli, "You are a demon!"  
  
He picked up his axe and ran at her, the other backing up just so they wouldn't be hit by the flailing weapon. She grabbed onto the pole of the axe and flipped herself around it, kicking Gimli in the face so he fell backwards.  
  
"And there are some kinds we'd rather not have at all." She said, looking at her arm where she had been cut by the axe blade slightly, "Damn Dwarves."  
  
"Be careful, Gimli," said Aragorn to Gimli quietly as he bent down to help the Dwarf up, "These Pixies are dangerous creatures, no matter how innocent they seem."  
  
"We also have excellent hearing." Jenalia said.  
  
"Where is your city.or village?" asked Gandalf to her.  
  
"It's not far from here, but yet rather far for you I'd imagine." She said, practically laughing, "Non-winged creatures."  
  
"Indeed." Said Gandalf, looking at Aragorn for silent confirmation. Aragorn nodded and Gandalf looked back to Jenalia.  
  
"Can you take us there?" he asked.  
  
"Take you where?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Your city." He said, tiredly.  
  
"Oh, no." she said, "Well, I suppose I could, but I would have to go and get allowance first."  
  
"Can you do that then?" Gandalf asked. She sighed boredly.  
  
"I suppose." She said. "I will not be long, I expect. Do not move, for I shall not search for you."  
  
"Much appreciated." Said Gandalf. She nodded and her wings returned to her back, and she climbed up a tree quickly, like a cat, and then jumped into the air, and flapped her wings, disappearing over the top of the trees after a moment.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf, going to their city, are you sure?" Boromir asked, "Pixies can be dangerous."  
  
"She doesn't seem all that dangerous to me." Said Sam.  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you in the boat?" asked Legolas, as he walked down to Aragorn and Gandalf. "We should not go with her. We should just walk alongside the river and hike down from the waterfall. We will be safer that way."  
  
"I don't think we have much choice," said Gandalf, "This forest is theirs, they already know we have arrived, I expect, if she really is going to ask permission."  
  
"Then we kill her!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"Easier said then done, my friend." Said Gandalf. "Even though Pixies lack the intelligence and caring to actually think about a possible attack upon them, they react quickly to them, and they do much damage. They have much magic in their bloodline."  
  
"She is not as smart as other Pixies, Gandalf, she is young." Legolas said.  
  
"You're an Elf, Legolas, I'm surprised you can't sense the age off of her. For all we know she could be older than you," Gandalf said, smiling lightly, "But no, she only looks to be just over a thousand years old."  
  
"A thousand?!" Pippin exclaimed, "She doesn't even look like a tween!"  
  
"And with her young age," said Gandalf, ignoring Pippin, "Comes the need to learn more for her survival."  
  
"She won't live long then." Said Gimli, smiling at his own joke.  
  
"Indeed." Said Boromir sarcastically.  
  
"What if they just pluck us up from the sky when we get to their city?!" asked Merry frantically, "And then they cook us and eat us, or kill us like however they did that child in!"  
  
"Then we die." Said Aragorn, getting frustrated with all of the conversation. "But that will not happen. We have faced worse things than Pixies."  
  
"Like what?" asked Jenalia, and they all turned to see her standing on the ledge near the forest, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just some other things, my dear." Said Gandalf, smiling charmingly to her as he walked towards her, "What did your elders say?"  
  
"They said that you may come, but you at least must restrain the Dwarf, for he is reckless." She said.  
  
"Restrain him how?" asked Boromir. Suddenly from the bushes a vine sprang out and it wrapped around Gimli's wrists, pulling his arms together over his belly.  
  
"Like that." She said, smiling. "Come along then."  
  
Legolas glanced at Boromir uneasily.  
  
"You." Said Jenalia looking at Legolas, "You walk beside me. I do not trust you enough."  
  
Legolas glared lightly, but walked over and started walking beside her when she did, the others following, Aragorn behind the Hobbits at the back. 


End file.
